


The Twerk Dream

by WayIeroFan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Twerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard gets an idea, he gets an idea. But when Gerard gets a dream, he goes to large measures to get there. Also, Beyonce is mentioned so you should read, That is how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twerk Dream

**Author's Note:**

> You guys rock! So many hits!

Gerard way was 27 when it happened. He was over his drugs, but kept a slim figure that showed his curves. His ass looked great in anything, and his hair was to die for. He wore slim cut shirts and would show skin if he had to. What more could a girl want?

Something he couldn’t do was dance like the hoochies in the rap videos. He could dance his own way. Maybe a hip snap here, a crotch feeling there, a thrust once into a camera, eh. Didn’t matter to him. Just little things that made all the little girls soak their panties while they watched him perform.

But he was determined to know how to twerk.

He saw it in a video when he was surfing online, and he already knew how great his ass was, so why not? 

First he asked a friend how to twerk, which made them laugh like it was a joke. He played along because yeah, it was a kind of hilarious. It also hurt his ego knowing his friend was laughing at him.

What do you do when all your friends turn their backs? Google.

He spent hours on youtube watching videos of women twerking, and one guy that was covering a Nicki Minaj cover, but not a how to video that he could follow. Once he found it, he practiced for hours on out.

He practiced to himself slowly at first. He used his thumbs on his hips to guide his own hips until he had the right motion. Then he went faster, and faster. He used his metronome to follow, then real music from the radio. Once he was done, he twerked with his hips going back. 

He managed to squat deeper and remove his hands from his hips and knees. He liked it better when he crossed his arms out in front of him or beside him as he snapped. He even could roll his top half to the music he was twerking to.

Then he got dressed in his best jeans and black shirt. He did his make up really good and did his hair so that he looked feminine. he practiced a bit more and put some deodorant and aftershave on, liking the way he looked and smelt. This was going to be his night.

He made it to the nearest gay club in town. All the big, husky man turned and looked as he strutted into the fine establishment and onto the dance floor. Once he had found his prey, he danced his way to him, his back turned. The guy noticed his hips and laid a hand on his hip, grinding against him as Gerard started his dance. 

He bopped and popped, twerked and even teased the other man. He felt this guy’s package against his ass and felt a little bit of pride. He straightened and let this wider man grip bother of his hips, leading him back into tweaking position. Apparently, Daddy liked. 

Once the next song started and Gerard decided his tweaking was done, he left the guy standing there and walked out the door. The fifty bucks it took to get into this club was enough for most people to cringe, but not Gerard Way. Gerard Way once payed 4000 dollars to watch Beyonce from stage side just because that’s what he wanted to do. He didn’t even like her music.

The next day photos and even a video where passing around of him dancing like a whore, but he didn’t mind. Not even when Frank looked at him funny, or when Mikey slapped his shoulder and walked away. Gerard loved the way he looked and was confident to do something only women usually did. He was the twerk-master. The homosexual twerk-master to you.


End file.
